


Drop the Soap, Gain a Bud

by Travisbuchanan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Batarians, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Travisbuchanan/pseuds/Travisbuchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Batarians in the shower. Really, really old work. I'm just putting it up so I have my old stuff posted and just in case someone enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drop the Soap, Gain a Bud

“Do you need something?” Verak asked, glancing sharply at the Batarian that was preparing to shower. He hadn't failed to notice the furtive glances that the other male had tossed his way from time to time, a gesture that had certain implications to it considering that both of the men were preparing to get into the shower. Verak didn't consider this a bad thing- Hell, it had been a long while since he'd had any ass- but he would rather be upfront about it than beat around the bush with hesitant flirting.

“N-no,” Jolen immediately replied, somewhat embarrassed at having been caught. Okay, he should have expected it- It was hard not to be spotted via peripheral vision when the person you were staring at had four eyes- but it still made the male blush somewhat. Verak had caught his eye, certainly; the other Batarian was handsome, with a muscular frame that matched that of his own- Plus a couple of battle scars that the somewhat younger recruit hadn't yet obtained. It gave the other male a rugged sort of charm to him.

Jolen, however, was simply far too shy to act on it.

The two males continued their preparations in silence, with Verak cursing lightly under his breath when a piece of his clothing snags on the bench. Jolen avoids the gaze of the other Batarian the entire time, even as the two of them stepped into the showers.

They washed themselves in relative silence- Jolen being far too shy to actually speak to Verak and Verak... Well, he was pretty much just ignoring the younger male for the most part, given he hadn't seemed interested. At least, he was trying to.

He was successful until the younger male dropped the bar of his soap and bends over to pick it up, wiggling what Verak suddenly realised was a very much tight, muscular ass. Was the recruit actually trying to tease him? No, that didn't seem to be the case; if anything, Jolen was completely oblivious that he was doing anything to arouse the other Batarian at all...

“...Ah, fuck it,” Verak muttered to himself, then steps over to Jolen.

“What are you-” Jolen started, then all four of his eyes widened considerably as he felt a hard, throbbing length being pressed against his ass. The bar of soap was left on the floor and completely forgotten as he attempted to straighten, only to find that Verak was in fact a hell of a lot stronger than he had looked- And he had looked strong. The man's arms were pinning him down while that cock pressed up against his ass, and his brain only had a split second to register what was going on before he realised it was pressing in, stretching the muscles of his tight little ass. “A-ah, fuck,” Jolen almost whimpered. The intrusion was so sudden, even if it was lubricated by the soap, and yet the Batarian could feel that hint of pleasure underneath it, the spark of need that came with having his butt filled with Batarian cock.

“Damn, you're tight,” Verak grunted feeling pre beginning to leak from his already erect cock. The recruit's ass had looked amazing even before he had sunk his cock in, and now that he had, well... The feel more than matched up to the looks. He could feel the muscles in the younger Batarian's passage flexing and squeezing reflexively, massaging his cock even as he thrust in as deeply as he could, burying that length enough so that his balls slapped against Jolen's... He gave it a moment, there- He wasn't unkind, and could give Jolen some time to adjust to his admittedly impressive size... Though he had no plans on waiting for very long. Indeed, after only a few seconds, he withdrew again and began plunging back into that tight ass, holding on to Jolen's hips for support. “Oh, yeah...”

Any protests that Jolen might have offered were quelled before they even left his lips, his own cock starting to rise in response to the other male's dominance. The recruit bites his lip softly, his body tensing and back arching as he lowers himself so that he could support his weight on his arms. “Ooooh...” he moaned. Damn, he hadn't planned on submitting so quickly- Hadn't planned on submitting at all. The thought had crossed his mind when he'd seen the Batarian, yes, but to think that it would actually happen...

The mere thought of stopping this was practically unthinkable; the way that thick length pounded into him made him yearn for something he'd never known that he'd needed. It had been a long while since the last time he'd been fucked, had his ass so thoroughly violated- Jolen couldn't remember it feeling this damn good. He'd expected it to hurt, but all he felt was pleasure at the way that throbbing length invaded him, a need for more. The Batarian almost didn't realise that he had spread his legs a little bit, that his own cock was leaking pre that was dripping onto the shower floor, that he was making needy little whimpers... “Yesssss,” he groaned. The thought crossed his mind- briefly- that the others in the ship might hear him. He realised he didn't care. “Ngh... Fuck me...”

“With pleasure,” came the growl of a response, and Jolen barely had any time to think about what a cliched response that was before he felt the pleasure almost explode as the Batarian increased his pacing; Verak barely pulled out of him, instead just pulling his hips back far enough to thrust back in with ever increasing force, and the recruit found himself pushing his ass back against each thrust, desperate to be filled, the muscles in that passage flexing repeatedly and making every thrust count...

Verak prided himself on keeping cool in almost all situations, but damn if this particular man didn't push him to his limit. He was a natural at bottoming- The way he twisted and moaned and pleaded made the older male shiver. Such actions, the Batarian figured, deserved a reward- And so he reaches down and grips that thick, leaking shaft, pumping it slowly even as he fucked the ass on the opposing side thoroughly. He could feel his orgasm building up, could feel his entire body tense up as he prepared for release...

And then warm, Batarian seed flooded into the tight, muscular ass of the recruit he was fucking, making Jolen cry out and spill his own seed onto the floor.

Verak slowly pulls out, wearing a bit of a satisfied grin even as Jolen makes a disappointed sort of sound as he feels his ass growing empty again. “I-I...” He took a moment to catch his breath, finding that he was still panting a little heavily.

Whatever he was going to say was promptly interrupted by the kiss that the older Batarian gave him, even as he wore a smirk. “I expect to see you in my cabin when I call you to it, and you might even get a chance to get even,” he said with a wink. “Your name is...?”

“Jolen,” the Batarian responded, blinking rapidly for a moment as though he wasn't quite sure of what he had heard.

“Verak. You'll know when I call.”


End file.
